Promises
by Miracl3z
Summary: Janice songfic. Best friends since they can remember. Lovers separated by death. Reunited by coincidence. What will Bella do when she sees Edward with another in his arms on that fateful day? BxE
1. My Eyes Don't Lie

**Disclaimer on profile.**

* * *

**If rose is green and grass is red**

**Will you remember what I said?**

**Baby don't forget before you regret**

**Stuck in my mind**

**A needle through my head**

I sat on my bed staring at the floor waiting for Edward to climb through my open window. _Shut it whenever you don't want me to come_, he said. As if that would ever happen. My best friend, the one person that I wanted to have more of, I wanted him. I began to fall in love the first day I saw him, I just didn't know it yet.

_He walked through the preschool door, his messy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes and a crooked smile on his face, a short pixie like girl skipping into the room beside him. I didn't think much of him at first until he came and sat next to me. _

"_My name is Edward." He said in a musical voice, I turned to look at him surprised when the short pixie hopped next to him and squealed excitedly, "I'm Alice!" I smiled; no one ever tried to talk to me before. _

"_Do you like to go shopping?" Alice asked. I shook my head. Alice looked at me horrified and gasped._

"_Please come with me afterschool, my mommy will take us and then we can take you home." She looked at me pleadingly, I grimaced and she pouted. _

"_I need to ask my mommy first." I said shuffling my feet. _

_Her face brightened and she began to bounce happily. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Edward mumbled. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked puzzled._

"_She loves shopping she made me run around the store looking for a pink skirt once when it was right next to her and when she says she's going to get one thing she gets a bagillion." He said. It was my turn to look horrified._

"_Don't worry I'll protect you." He said, hugging me. I blushed. I had a feeling we would get along just fine. _

The rain poured down outside of my window and the wind howled. I got up and shut the window. _There's no way Edward would try to come in through THAT._ I plopped onto my bed my favorite book, Wuthering Heights in hand. I opened my tattered book and began to read but getting distracted by my thoughts of Edward.

Over the years we became closer, I could tell him everything, almost everything except for the fact I was absolutely in love with him. He was always sweet and caring, just like when-

I heard knocking on my window. I turned around to see Edward drenched. I rushed, trying not to trip, to open the window for him. He climbed through dripping.

"Are you absolutely insane?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said grinning.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, worrying about him.

"I'm fine." He said. It was then I noticed how hot he looked. His wet t-shirt clung to his body, making his lean muscles noticeable. Tiny raindrops stuck to his eyelashes and his hair. He looked like a model while I would look like a wet dog.

**The light you shine into the night**

**You take away my fright**

**And for every time you I see you I try**

**What I try to say is stay with me tonight**

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I jumped. His wet arms wrapped around me. I squeaked.

"You ARE cold." I said shivering.

He grimaced, "Sorry." He said.

"Let me get something for you to change into." _Before I did something stupid._ I looked through my drawers and ended up getting him an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"I hope this is okay." I said, biting my lip.

His eyes darkened, "They're fine."

I sat back down on my bed as Edward walked into my bathroom to change. I looked towards to see if he was almost finished. To my delight and possibly his dismay he left the door open. His back was to me allowing me to see his toned muscles on his back. He was wearing the sweatpants I gave him and was putting on the sweatshirt.

I gaped at him but quickly recovered as he began to turn around.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

"More than you know…" I mumbled. "So how did you get out here, aren't your parents home?"

"Nah, they're out for dinner."

"You left Alice at home!?" I screamed.

"No! She's at Lissy's." Edward said.

I nodded relieved. We weren't little kids or anything but we were still pretty young to our parents at the ages of 14 and 15.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." He said nervously.

**For what I really feel inside**

**My eyes won't let me hide**

**Every time I see you they start to cry**

**Cause this time, my love,**

**It could mean good bye don't say goodnight**

"Sure." I said. _Oh god he must want to say that he doesn't like me and we can only stay friends._

"I- We have been friends for a long time and- I- uhh- I've gotten to know you like a sister," My heart dropped. "But I don't want you to be my sister, I want you to be more than that. From the day I saw you I knew you were the one for me. We might have been young but I just felt differently towards you unlike Alice and all the other girls. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Bella."

My eyes widened. "I understand if you don't return my feelings," he apologized, criticizing himself under his breath. "it's just that I feel like something bad is going to happen and-"

"Edward," I said stopping him. We looked at each other a worried, pained expression on his beautiful face. "I love you too."

He smiled, his hand caressing my cheek bringing our faces closer together. I felt his cool breath on my skin. Our lips came closer and closer together when-

**If rose is green and grass is red**

**Will you remember what I said?**

**Baby don't forget before you regret**

**Stuck in my mind**

**A needle through my head**

"Bella!" we moved away from each other stunned. My mother stood in the doorway looking heartbroken. I was disappointed that we didn't get to kiss but my parents never went into my room unless it was something important.

"Edward," she broke down into tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"His parents- car- slid off the road- crash." She said in between sobs.

I gasped and my eyes filled with tears. Edward had a look of disbelief on his face and realization of what my mom just said. His face contorted in sadness and he began to cry. "They can't be gone!" he cried into my shoulder as I hugged him, my tears falling onto his hair, our newly found happiness replaced by despair.

**The light you shine into the night**

**You take away my fright**

**And for every time I see you I try**

**What I try to say is stay with me tonight**

I rubbed soothing circles on his back as he continued to sob into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." I whispered into his ear. He looked up at me for a second, his eyes showing what he felt inside. The thunder and lightning continued to flash and boom, fitting the mood of the late evening. I tried to get up but Edward held me down.

"Stay with me." he whispered. He sounded so defenseless. I nodded.

"Lay down." I said. He placed his head on my pillow and I lay in his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently as my head lay on his chest. And we fell asleep as I wondered, "Will this be goodbye?"

**For what I really feel inside**

**My eyes won't let me hide**

**Every time I see you they start to cry**

**Cause this time, my love,**

**It could mean good bye don't say goodnight**

* * *

**Well I've been obsessed over Janice songs for a while so I decided to put that obsession to use since I have other plans for my other story :D. Well I'm off to write the next chapter for Maybe Dreams Do Come True, AGAIN. I just can't seem to write it well enough, sorry for the long wait**


	2. Long Distance

**Chapter 2...**

* * *

**When I'm feeling blue**

**Lost without a clue**

**Sparks between our eyes**

**Nothing can be as true**

**Sing my life for you**

**Paintings that I drew**

**One plus one makes two**

**How I wish to caress you**

The bright New York sun shone on us, you could almost picture the smiley face on the sun. The opposite of what we felt. Alice hugged me tight as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll miss you Belly-Bells." She cried, smiling sadly.

"Same here Alice- Malice." I replied half smiling, remembering our old nicknames. My response only made the tears roll down Alice's face faster and hug me tighter.

"Why are we crying now?" I wailed in confusion.

"Because I need to get this out of my system now so I'm not a wreck later!" she wailed back. I shook my head at Alice's absurdness.

"Alice," Edward's velvety voice said. Alice smiled sadly again and waved to me as she pulled her giant pink suitcase to the car that would be taking my love and my friend away later today.

"Edward," I said, my voice trembling, my eyes full with tears threatening to spill out.

"Bella," he breathed, his cool breath tickling my nose.

**Tell me where we heading to**

**What we do may seem so crude **

**Where's the good in our goodbyes**

**The time you leave, the time you break my heart in two**

Why did fate have to be so cruel and take away the man that I loved with all of my life right after he just told me he loved me?

"Shhh, it'll be okay, love. This isn't goodbye, it'll never be goodbye." He said holding my hand as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. I smiled, sniffling.

"Follow me." he said. He held my hand and guided me into my house and through the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling mischievously.

I pouted. "You of all people should know I don't like surprises."

"Don't worry, I know you'll like this one."

I sighed, there was no arguing he was just as stubborn as I was.

I stared at him while I followed him. I didn't want this to be goodbye, I didn't want him to leave but there was nothing I could do, he was going to live with his uncle and aunt on the other side of the country. His bronze hair had small red flecks on it when he stepped into the sunlight, his perfectly accentuated features magnified.

He turned around to see how I was doing and smirked.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to stare?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Its not like you do much better." I replied.

He blushed a light pink. I smiled triumphantly.

I looked around us. We were walking through the lush forest around my house. I never dared to walk through here before considering I was accident prone. It was so beautiful, the dew drops on the leaves, the crisp grass crunching under my feet, it was all so movie-like, so absolutely perfect.

He led me to a clearing where a basket was waiting in the middle.

I gasped, "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did. I never go half way!" he exclaimed jokingly. I giggled, he sounded just like Alice when she went on one of her shopping rampages for some extravagant party she was planning.

**Even though we're far apart**

**Send my love with all my heart**

**When you miss me at night**

**Look at the stars shining bright**

**For the time you pull me through**

**All the things I do for you**

**Running tears from my eyes**

**Thinking how will I survive**

**Next goodbye**

His chuckles stopped as he said, "You only deserve the best Bella. I only wanted to make this perfect since this might be the last time we see each other in a long time." All notes of joking gone from his voice.

I winced at those words, knowing how unfortunately true they were.

"Come sit." He guided me to the ground and lowered me gently onto the grass.

He sat next to me and dragged the picnic basket closer to us. He opened the basket and the aroma of pasta garlic wafted out.

He pulled out two plates of simple spaghetti and a small basket of garlic bread. I smiled, _he brought my favorite, Italian food_. He unwrapped the utensils and handed me a fork.

"Ladies first." He said, always being the gentleman.

I twirled the pasta onto my fork as Edward anxiously watched me. The scent of fresh basil and oregano filled my nose as I ate the forkful of spaghetti. It tasted amazing, I took a stick of garlic bread and dipped it into the sauce. I nibbled at it and of course it was amazing.

"It's amazing, Edward!" I said. He beamed when I said that. We continued eating letting nature make its music around us, when it a thought came to me.

"You made this didn't you?" I asked him.

He nodded. How much more perfect could he get? He was amazing at everything, it was so like a movie. I giggled at the thought.

Edward looked at me as he stopped twirling the pasta around his fork. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just that all of this," I motioned to our surroundings. "Seems like a movie. My new favorite movie." I said winking at him.

He grinned and moved closer to me. "Want to make this even more movie like?"

I nodded at him hesitantly. His hand caressed my cheek while mine traced the veins on his arm. He leaned closer just as I did, our foreheads resting together, our eyes gazing into each other, his scent making me weak. His nose touched mine and our lips brushed against each other.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Kiss me." I whispered.

"My pleasure." He said his warm breath on my skin.

And our lips met. Our first kiss sent tingles down my back. Our lips were soft and gentle, moving together not forceful and hard. We wanted our kisses to mean something. Our love expressed through this kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck loosely and his hands rested on the small of my back. We broke away, gasping for air.

My head lay on Edward's shoulder taking deep breaths.

"That was...absolutely amazing, phenomenal." Edward said breathlessly. I nodded unable to speak.

"This is our meadow now." Edward announced and I just nodded still trying to catch my breath. "This is the place where our love blossomed and the place where we spent our last moments together."

**When I'm feeling blue**

**Lost without a clue**

**Sparks between our eyes**

**Nothing can be as true**

**Sing my life for you**

**Paintings that I drew**

**One plus one makes two**

**How I wish to caress you**

"Hey! Don't make it sound like someone's dying. According to you it's 'not goodbye'." I said.

"And you know its not, I wont let it be." Edward replied. "You are my everything Bella. You know I wont be able to live my life properly without you."

I sniffled and wished that this day would go on forever and Edward didn't have to leave. "I have one more gift for you, Bella." Edward said.

I eyed him suspiciously, knowing him he probably bought me something expensive. He dug through the picnic basket looking for his gift. "Here it is." He mumbled.

He handed me a midnight blue satin velvet box. "Open it." he said.

I took the box and opened it cautiously as if something was going to attack me, to reveal a simple chain bracelet with only three charms on it. The letter B, a crystal heart next to it and the letter E. It was beautiful, I felt so guilty that I didn't get him something, I couldn't just take this.

"Edward, I-" I began to say but was silenced by Edward's finger on my lips.

"I don't need anything in return. All I will ever need is your love," He said knowing what I was thinking.

"I'll make you a promise you'll have my love forever until the day we can meet again, the day I know we will meet again. Until then, this bracelet will have a piece of me for you to carry around." He said his forehead resting on mine once again. I nodded, I didn't really want to give him back the bracelet.

I took it out of the box and attempted to put it on myself. I unhooked the chain and attempted to wrap it around my wrist. I twisted my arm to the left and to the right. I sighed in frustration, I just couldn't put it on.

Edward chuckled quietly. "Let me help you, love." I handed him the bracelet and he put it on my wrist easily. I admired the way the heart sparkled in the sunlight and how the bracelet fit my wrist perfectly.

"Absolutely beautiful." He murmured against my ear. His head resting against mine.

I looked back towards the basket and spotted the half eaten plates of pasta. "What do we do with the pasta?" I asked Edward.

"I'll clean it up later." He said.

"Alright." I replied. Edward lay down on the grass closing his eyes. I laid next to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me on top of him.

I looked at him surprised and he shrugged, pulling me closer to himself. It felt so right, lying on top of him, we fit together like two puzzle pieces. I sighed in content wanting this moment to go on forever, just Bella and Edward staring at each other and walking off into the sunset. **(someone I know says this a lot…)**

**Tell me where we heading to**

**What we do may seem so crude **

**Where's the good in our goodbyes**

**The time you leave, the time you break my heart in two**

"I need to get going, it's getting late." he said sadly looking into the sky, the sun beginning to set. I frowned as he removed his arms from around me. "Remember this isn't goodbye, it will never be goodbye, love." he said.

He helped me off the ground. He walked over to the picnic basket and put the plates back in, while I brushed the dirt and grass off of my pants. A shooting star shot through the sky, and I didn't wish. I had all I would ever need.

"So what did you wish for?" Edward asked me while I stared at the sky.

"Nothing, I have all I need right here." I said looking at him while pointing to my heart.

"Did you wish for anything?" I asked him.

"Yes. To have an assured eternity with you." he said.

I smiled. I wondered how did I get lucky enough to have a god love me back, he deserved so much more.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I whispered back, glancing around the meadow again, memorizing every single detail since chances were I wouldn't more like couldn't come back without getting lost or injured. He held out his hand and I took it.

**Even though we're far apart**

**Send my love with all my heart**

**When you miss me at night**

**Look at the stars shining bright**

**For the time you pull me through**

**All the things I do for you**

**Running tears from my eyes**

**Thinking how will I survive**

**Next goodbye.**

We held each other's hands walking back to my house leaving our peaceful meadow. We savored each other's presence while it lasted. We stopped every once in a while to give each other a quick kiss on the lips or on the cheek, trying to make up for the time that will be lost.

I walked with my head on Edward's shoulder my eyes shut. I imagined all the things that we could have done together. It doesn't mean they wouldn't get done but I would just have to wait longer than I expected. A walk on the beach, a date to the prom or a dance, the list goes on forever. I opened my eyes and glanced at Edward, he seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to look at me and smiled his crooked grin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We continued walking gazing at each other.

**Even though we're far apart**

**Send my love with all my heart**

**When you miss me at night**

**Look at the stars shining bright**

**For the time you pull me through**

**All the things I do for you**

**Running tears from my eyes**

**Thinking how will I survive**

**Next goodbye.**

Alice sat on my porch tapping her foot and smiled at us and our hands intertwined with each other. "I-" she began but whoever the driver was started honking.

"Oh shut up already Emmett! You didn't have to volunteer to bring us to Carlisle and Esme's!" she shouted while rolling her eyes. 'Emmett' continued to honk, Alice turned to glare at the car and he finally stopped.

"Finally," she muttered. "I'm going to miss playing Barbie Bella with you. Where will I find someone else to play Barbie with?!" she whined.

"I'm not going to miss Barbie Bella but I will miss you Alice, despite the numerous number of times you dragged me to the mall on a whim." I replied.

"You know I'll miss you and Bella, you know you loved going to the mall with me deep down inside." She smirked.

"Sure, believe what you want." I said shaking my head.

She hugged me tight and waved goodbye as she walked to the car and went inside, screaming at Emmett.

I looked at Edward who stood next to me the entire time. My lip began to tremble, my eyes brimming with new tears. His emerald green eyes were sad. We stared at each other for a moment before we hugged each other. His arms wrapped around my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around his torso. The tears ran down my face, no chance of stopping anytime soon.

He patted my back while rubbing circles with his thumb. "Shhhh," he tried to comfort me, but it didn't work since he tried to stifle his own cries. His shirt was wet under my eyes. I looked up at him and saw tears running down his face slowly. Our eyes met and brought our lips together. These kisses were more passionate, my hands entangled in his hair or around his neck pushing him closer to myself. His hands on the back of my head and his arm wrapped around my waist. There was no space between us. I felt his tongue trace the outline of my lips I gasped and his tongue darted into my mouth. The sensation was incredible, how his tongue traced the contours of my mouth almost like he was memorizing it, how the taste of him lingered in my mouth after he pulled away as we both gasped for air.

"Even better than before." I heard him say.

I nodded once again unable to form a sentence.

His cousin once again began honking the horn. He looked at me; his hair more tousled than normal his green eyes filled with passion. His hand held mine and held my gaze to his, "Goodbye for now my Bella. Remember I'll always love you wherever I am." He said and kissed me gently, lovingly, caringly before letting go of my hand.

"Bye Edward. I love you too, more than you know." I said tears filling my eyes again while I watched him walk to the car.

He stopped and turned to call to me "I have an idea of how much you love me." He stepped inside and the engine began to roar to life. I rolled my eyes at his witty comment.

The car drove away. Tears rolled down Alice's face and Edward's eyes filled with sadness and unfallen tears poking their heads out of the windows waving. I waved back and blew a kiss to Edward. He pretended to catch it following our movie theme and I had to laugh despite the fact I was crying. And for a moment the sadness disappeared and his beautiful crooked smile graced his face as the car drove further and further away, distancing myself from my best friend and lover.

I looked down at the bracelet he gave to me. Sealing our promise we made to each other that someday we would find each other again and finally be in peace but until then I would just dream, happy dreams.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a time skip, DRAMA TIME! or at least thats what is supposed to happen. Anyways, R&R pleasies.  
**

**Lauren**


End file.
